Investigación en la casa del terror
by Wolfing23
Summary: El Halloween ha llegado a Nerima, la familia Tendo y Saotome por primera vez pasarán una noche de brujas fuera de lo común, y tal vez para Akane sea la peor noche terrorífica de su vida. Fic especial celebrando Hallowen y las festividades de muertos, gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de Ranma 1/2- Esta es historia es con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro, gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>INVESTIGACIÓN EN LA CASA DEL TERROR <strong>

**PARTE 1**

La noche de brujas ha llegado a Nerima, sábado por la noche y Halloween había venido con todas sus celebraciones, niños pidiendo su "calavera" por las calles, fiestas de disfraces en muchas partes, pero para la familia Tendo y Saotome la celebración de estos días les era algo común, y común en el sentido de que aunque no les era indiferente, simplemente lo veían como un día "normal" como cualquier otro. Eran aproximadamente las 8:55 de la noche y toda la familia se encontraba en la sala de la casa, Soun y Genma como siempre estaban en una entretenida partida de Shogui, Kasumi se encontraba planchando un poco de ropa mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio, mientras que la pareja de prometidos junto con Nabiki veían entretenidamente la televisión, a excepción de Ranma que estaba bosteza y bosteza, acostado de lado y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Vamos aprieten el botón, ¡apriétenlo!-… exclamaba la mediana de las Tendo al ver un programa de concursos en donde los participantes eran elegidos por un jurado que apachurraba un botón en caso de que les hubiera gustado el acto del participante y por consiguiente dejar a éste seguir en la competencia.

-¡Si apriétenlo! -… apoyaba Akane emocionada para después cambiar su semblante a uno de descontento.

-Mendigos jueces, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que esa chica actúa súper bien?-… reclamaba Nabiki a la televisión así como si el jurado la escuchara.

-Es cierto, no saben apreciar el talento-… agregaba Akane mientras que oía un súper bostezo por parte de su prometido.

-No sé cómo pueden gustarles esos programas tan aburridos-… dijo el oji azul limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto bostezar.

-No tienes ninguna apreciación por lo artístico cuñadito, por eso te aburren-… le contestó Nabiki sacando una bolsa de papitas.

-Es cierto Ranma, tú que vas a saber de esas cosas-… le decía Akane tomando un poco de té.

-Ah ya, me da igual-… bostezaba nuevamente siendo para su fortuna el fin del programa.

-¿Oh ya acabó?... pero si se estaba poniendo bueno-… musitaba la peli azul.

-Es que ya son las 9 hermanita ni modo, pero es hora de que empiece lo bueno… mi programa de espantos-… le dijo sonriéndole y muy entusiasmada, le encantaba ver ese programa que cada semana pasaba a las 9 de la noche.

-¿Eh?... ay no, mejor cambiémosle a una película jeje-… se levantaba Akane rumbo hacía la televisión pero para su desgracia su prometido y su hermana se le atravesaban rápidamente en su camino.

-Qué crees que vas a hacer hermanita-… le preguntó su hermana mediana.

-Pues a cambiarle, porque si no voy a estar como Ranma, puro bosteza y bosteza de aburrimiento-… respondía ocultando muy dentro el temor que le causaba ver ese tipo de programas.

-No me digas que tienes miedo de ver ese programa Akane-… le retó su prometido con media sonrisa, como le gustaba verla en esas situaciones.

-¿Eh?, ¿miedo yo baka?... ¡Já!, bueno déjenle a su programa que es más falso que nada, yo solo les quería evitar el aburrimiento, pero si insisten-… tomaba asiento de nuevo cerrando los ojos con molestia, aunque por dentro no le agradaba la idea de ver dicho programa.

-Paranormal-… se oía el título del show con una voz súper tenebrosa que Akane se quedó callada ya desde el principio, mientras su hermana junto con el joven Saotome miraban atentos la televisión.

-Buenas noches estimada audiencia-… saludaba el conductor del programa… -Hoy es un día muy especial para Paranormal, ya que este día cumplimos dos años al aire y que mejor que festejarlo en un día tan especial y de terror como es Halloween-…

-Woooww que bien, un programa especial-… se acomodaba la castaña para tener mejor vista hacia el televisor.

-¿No te parece genial Akane, eh?-… el chico de la trenza le preguntaba a su prometida viéndola como ella empezaba a poner la carita que siempre ponía cuando se empezaba a asustar.

-Cla-claro que sí-… contestó ella mirándolo con molestia para después voltear su mirada a la pantalla.

-En este Halloween estamos transmitiendo totalmente en vivo, y esta noche tendremos un programa sin comerciales y lo mejor es que haremos una investigación en una casa de la cual se dice hace muchísimos años fue lugar de grandes tragedias-… continuaba comunicando el conductor… -Está noche me acompañan dos grandes expertos de los fenómenos paranormales Sora Sinichi y Kenji Ishiguro, sean bienvenidos-…. Daba la bienvenida a los expertos.

-Gracias, hoy será una noche muy escalofriante así es de que no se muevan de sus asientos-… pronunciaba el investigador de unos 45 años.

-Exacto… les invitamos a quedarse con nosotros porque algo me dice que esta noche los fenómenos extra normales estarán a la orden del día, o mejor dicho, de la noche-… agregó la joven de unos 20 años.

-No cabe duda que el programa de hoy estará muy interesante, ¿no lo crees hermanita?-… mordía Nabiki una papita mirando burlonamente a su hermana que denotaba miedo en su mirada.

-No, no me importa-… musitó quedamente, con la intro del programa había bastado para que el miedo se empezará a apoderar de ella, quería salir de la sala e irse a su habitación pero seguro que si lo hacía su hermana y su baka prometido no pararían de molestarla, así que optó por quedarse y no mostrar nada de miedo.

-¿En serio?... bueno, además si te espantas ahí tienes cerca a Ranma para que lo abraces-… le dijo la castaña.

-¿Eh?... primero abrazo a un fantasma que abrazar al tonto de Ranma-… pronunciaba orgullosamente mirando desafiante a su prometido.

-Capaz que el fantasma vuelve a morir por querer abrazarlo, marimacho-… respondía su prometido a la defensiva.

-Ya, ya, ahora no es momento de que peleen, mejor veamos el programa-… sonreía Nabiki mirando nuevamente el televisor al igual que la pareja de prometidos.

-Cómo les decía hace unos momentos, haremos nuestra investigación en una casa en donde es seguro que encontremos mucha actividad paranormal-… mencionaba el reportero caminando por la calle junto con los investigadores… -Y señoras y señores hemos llegado a la casa-… se detenía mostrando la enorme casa por fuera.

-Mmmhh, cómo que se me hace familiar ese lugar-… decía Akane un poco confundida.

-Oye es verdad-… apoyaba Ranma mirando con detenimiento la tv.

-Cómo verán la casa se ve antigua, al estilo japonés, solo vean la fachada y la gran puerta de madera-… el conductor enseñaba a los televidentes el enorme lugar que investigarían.

-Pero que fea casa-… hablaba Soun poniendo atención al programa, cosa que aprovechó el padre de Ranma para mover unas fichas del tablero.

-Al parecer la casa es aún es habitada por una familia-… informaba el conductor que tenía los ojos rasgados y un peinado muy asentado en su corto cabello, lentamente miró lo alto de la entrada.

-Jajaja, pero quienes serán los pobres desafortunados que viven ahí-.. Reía Genma volteando la cabeza hacia la pantalla, cosa que Soun aprovechó para mover el tablero.

-Pobres, mala suerte que vivan en una casa embrujada-… pronunciaba Kasumi.

-Acaso no es nues…-… hablaba Nabiki sin terminar su frase.

-Y por lo que dice el letrero es de la familia Tendo-… decía el conductor sacándole a todos los inquilinos de la casa una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-¡¿Quéeeee?!-… gritaba toda la familia fuertemente que incluso el grito se escuchó hasta afuera.

-¡¿Escucharon eso?!-… exclamaba impresionada la chica investigadora.

-¡Wooow!, todavía no entramos y ya escuchamos lamentos estimado público, esto apenas empieza-… dijo emocionado el otro investigador.

-Pe-pero… ¿cómo que nuestra casa?-… hablaba nerviosa la peli azul que ahora se sentía más miedosa que antes.

-Con razón ya se me hacía familiar las imágenes que pasaron jeje-… se rascaba la sien el oji azul todavía sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo Tendo, que no reconozca su propia casa ni en la tele-… el señor Saotome movía su cabeza negativamente y de brazos cruzados.

-Mejor ni diga nada Saotome que de los desafortunados que dijo que vivían ahí, uno, es usted-… regañó Soun sacándole otra gota de sudor al padre de Ranma.

-Nos estamos adentrando a la casa, se siente un aire aterrador al momento de entrar-… entraba el conductor con todo su equipo que para su fortuna el portón estaba emparejado y gracias a eso se pudieron adentrar sin dificultades… -Como ven hay un estanque y unos árboles donde probablemente gente hace muchos años, se quitó la vida-…

-¡Pero qué cosas dices el loco ese!-… estallaba Akane de miedo al oír eso… -Además, ¡¿cómo entraron esas gentes?!-… se preguntaba mientras que toda la familia se le quedaba mirando al oji azul.

-Eh, jejeje, parece que olvidé cerrar la puerta cuando llegué de comer helado-… sonreía nerviosamente el oji azul viendo como su prometida le lanzaba una mirada de miedo.

-Así que fuiste tú… ¡Ranma no Bakaaaa!-… gritaba Akane sacando su mazo produciéndole temor a su prometido.

-¡Otra vez se escuchan gritos!-… pronunciaba el conductor un poco asustado al oír un fuerte estruendo y por consiguiente una gran vibración en la tierra.

-Parece que viene de allá dentro-… señalaba el investigador... -¡Andando!-… corrían los dos sujetos junto con la chica y el camarógrafo hacía el lugar del grito, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una escena de horror, un pobre joven tirado con las manos en forma de cuernitos, los ojos en cruz y sobre de él una chica agitada sosteniendo un enorme mazo con el que seguro le había dado un buen golpe.

-Qué, qué es escena es está-… pronunciaba impactado el presentador obteniendo la mirada de la familia, Akane no pudo evitar esconder rápidamente el mazo y ponerse totalmente colorada.

-Un homicidio-… dijo rápidamente la hermana media de Akane dejando totalmente pálidos a los auto invitados.

-¡¿Qué!?... ¡No, no es cierto!-… contestó rápidamente la peli azul con la voz temblorosa, a veces se preguntaba del porqué su hermana se pasaba de bromista.

-¡Auch!-… se reincorporaba el oji azul sobándose el tremendo chichón de la cabeza… -¡Maldición Akane, porqué siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva!-… le reclamaba.

-E- el muerto, ha revivido-… dijo tartamudo el conductor del programa señalando temblorosamente al chico de la trenza.

-¡Ay dios, un zombie!-… gritó la chica casi casi al borde del desmayo.

-¿Ah?... ¿pero qué cosas dicen?-… volteaba a verlos el oji azul que ni cuenta se había dado cuenta del equipo de paranormal.

-Es-estabas muerto cuando abrimos la puerta-… dijo miedosamente el investigador.

-Estaba desmayado señores-… intervenía Soun.

-¿Eh?... pe-pero si se veía más muerto que vivo-… comentó el conductor del programa.

-No digan tonterías, yo no estaba muerto, pero de seguro pronto lo estaré si esa chica agresiva me sigue tratando peor que un trapo viejo-… señalaba a la peli azul mientras que ésta fruncía inmediatamente el ceño.

-Mejor cállate baka, ahora por tu culpa tenemos a ésta bola de locos metidos en la casa-… le reclamaba.

-Calma, calma-… dijo Nabiki tranquilamente… -Mejor dejemos que las personas hagan su trabajo, que tal y si de verdad hay fantasmas en la casa-… infería la castaña.

-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos, está familia me da miedo-… la investigadora le susurraba al conductor.

-No podemos irnos Sora, recuerda que entre más cosas extrañas e interesantes, mas rating-… le musitaba el hombre

-¿Qué opinas papá?-… preguntaba Nabiki buscando la aprobación de su padre.

-Bueno, ya que nuestra casa y el dojo están saliendo en la tele a lo mejor pronto tendremos muchos alumnos para el dojo… o no lo cree, ¿Saotome?-… dijo un entusiasta Soun.

-¡Muy buena idea Tendo!-… apoyaba el hombre de las gafas.

-Entonces siendo así yo no veo ningún problema que hagan su investigación aquí-… daba el permiso el patriarca.

-¡Pe-pero papá, tu no debes,…!-… exclamaba Akane.

-Papá ya dio el permiso hermanita así que no hay de otra-… le interrumpía su hermana con su particular sonrisa.

-Ranma-… tomaba el brazo de su prometido desesperadamente buscando su apoyo para detener la dichosa investigación.

-Ya no seas miedosa Akane, ¿o qué no dices que hasta abrazarías a un fantasma?-… el artista marcial hacía énfasis en la pregunta disfrutando el gesto que producía su prometida, además de que con eso se estaba desquitando por el tremendo golpe que le había dado.

-Ba-baka-… murmuraba ella molesta y miedosamente… -Bueno me da igual, yo no creo que haya fantasmas en mi casa así que mejor me voy a mi cuarto-… anunciaba la peli azul.

-¡Esperen!.. Pueden acompañarnos a la investigación, al final de cuentas es su casa-… pedía el conductor.

-¡Genial!-… se emocionaba Nabiki.

-Bueno yo tengo que seguir planchando ropa, pero veré todo desde el televisor-… avisaba la linda Kasumi con suma tranquilidad.

-Bueno yo si voy-… dijo Soun levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Espere Tendo aún no terminamos nuestro juego!... si se va no seré el culpable de que cuando regrese me acuse de tramposo-… advertía el padre de Ranma.

-Tiene razón, mejor me quedo y desde acá también miraré el programa, que sino Saotome me cambiará las fichas del tablero-… pensaba mejor las cosas el hombre de bigote sentándose de nuevo.

-Yo no creo en nada de fantasmas, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer así es de que los acompaño-… mencionaba Ranma como si nada.

-Vamos Akane, tú también anímate, al fin estás segura que acá no hay fantasmas o cosas raras ¿qué no?-… incitaba la mediana de las Tendo a su hermana menor.

-Es cierto Akane, o no me digas que te da miedo-… le dijo su prometido cruzado de brazos.

-¡Claro que no!-… respondía… -Y para que vean, los acompañaré a la dichosa investigación para que dejen de molestarme-… salía a la defensiva ocultando completamente el temor que la invadía por dentro.

-Bueno siendo así, empecemos-… dijo el presentador mirando a la cámara para empezar a recorrer otras partes de la casa seguido de sus investigadores y los tres jóvenes, Akane pasando un poco de saliva se aventuró a algo que no quería, la noche de Halloween estaba comenzando...

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis estimados lectores, ¿cómo están?, espero que estén súper bien y que se encuentren celebrando estas fechas con mucha alegría n.n... Aunque ayer fue halloween les traigo mi primer one-shot de terror xP, mañana todavía celebraremos día de muertos acá en México así es de que el horror y el misterio siguen todavía n.n... De verdad espero que les agrade esta historia que como verán habrá una investigación paranormal en la casa Tendo ¿será que haya fantasmas?, y lo mejor aún, ¿será que Akane se asuste todavía más? jajajaja... El one-shot constará de dos partes, mañana espero poder hacerles la segunda y última entrega para así cerrar estas bonitas fechas n.n... Bueno sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, y espero que me dejen un valioso comentario suyo que saben que son muy bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto, muchas gracias n.n<strong>

**Y por ahora ha sido todo, nos leemos pronto, saludos n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**INVESTIGACIÓN EN LA CASA DEL TERROR **

**PARTE 2**

-Bueno siendo así, empecemos-… dijo el presentador mirando a la cámara para empezar a recorrer otras partes de la casa seguido de sus investigadores y los tres jóvenes, Akane pasando un poco de saliva se aventuró a algo que no quería, la noche de Halloween estaba comenzando.

-Estimado público, nos estamos adentrando a las habitaciones del segundo piso de esta casa, le pediré a mi amigo y compañero Kenji Ishiguro que empiece con uno de sus rituales para percibir posibles vibras escondidas del lugar-… hablaba el conductor a los tele espectadores, toda la parte de arriba estaba a oscuras, la única luz que había era la de la cámara.

-Mejor prendo la luz-… dijo Akane al oír que harían un ritual.

-¡Nooo!-… gritaba al unísono el equipo de paranormal.

-¿Pe-pero por qué no?-… preguntó la peli azul.

-Porque los lugares deben estar lo mayormente posible a oscuras-… le hizo saber la investigadora.

-Ni modos Akane, parece que tendremos que estar a oscuras y no sé, a lo mejor se aparecen los fantasmas-… reía el oji azul recibiendo un puñetazo de su prometida por lo burlón que se estaba comportando.

-Baka, deja de decir tonterías-… exclamaba ella sacando el puño de la cara de su prometido.

-Ya dejen de pelear los dos, mejor dejen que este señor siga con su trabajo-… llamaba la atención la castaña.

-Gracias señorita… ahora, estimado público como pueden ver acá tengo una simple campana de mano y un pequeño palo de madera-… el investigador Kenji sacaba una campana de la nada mostrándola a la cámara junto con el pequeño palo cilíndrico… -Lo que haré es frotar este palo alrededor de la campana-… los jóvenes veían como el señor empezaba a hacerlo y en ese momento salía como una especie de zumbido metálico producido por el objeto metálico.

-¿Entonces esa cosa sirve para dar con los espectros?-… preguntó curioso el oji azul mientras el investigador asentía.

-Como escuchan el sonido es suave, pero en caso de que haya alguna presencia fuera de lo normal se hará mucho más fuerte-… les comunicaba no dejando de frotar la campana.

-Interesante Kenji, sigamos recorriendo las recamarás-… invitaba el hombre de los ojos rasgados que conducía el programa. A paso lento los tres jóvenes con el equipo de investigación iban habitación por habitación, primero la de Kasumi, luego la de Nabiki, inmediatamente pasaron a la de Soun para seguir con la los Saotome, Akane estaba realmente muerta de miedo, aunque era su casa, ese sonido le perturbaba.

-Vaya que aburrido, creí que estaría más divertido, esa cosa no aumenta de volumen-… dijo Nabiki produciendo un pequeño bostezo.

-Esperen, ¿escuchan?-… alertó Sora, el sonido de la campana se estaba haciendo más intenso.

-Vaya parece que viene de la habitación de… Akane-… el conductor leía el letrero de la puerta de la peli azul.

-¡¿Quéeee?!... ¡Eso no puede ser posible!-… la peli azul se atemorizaba todavía más al creer que los fantasmas se reguardaban en su habitación.

-Pero vaya, quién diría que Akane conviviera con los muueertoos-… Ranma hacía una voz de ultratumba asustando más a su pobre prometida.

-Mejor entremos y veamos-… Nabiki recuperaba el entusiasmo, lentamente abría la puerta y se adentraba con los demás a la recamara de su hermana. El sonido de la campana se hizo todavía un poco más fuerte a la vez que unos sonidos extraños se escuchaban.

-¡Algo se mueve, algo se mueve!-… exclamaba el investigador.

-¡Miren, una pequeña sombra!-… señalaba la investigadora mostrando aquella presencia correr rápidamente por todo el lugar, los jóvenes se mostraban impresionados por lo que veían y Akane estaba que el alma se le iba, de pronto la sombra rápidamente daba un gran salto.

-¡Aaaahhhh!-… gritaba Akane al ver que la presencia saltaba hacia ella, pero rápidamente su prometido se ponía enfrente de ella para protegerla de esa cosa, así que de un rápido movimiento la tomó.

-Cuif cuif-… chillaba el cerdito de Akane moviéndose como loco en las manos de Ranma buscando liberarse.

-Pero si no es nada más que este tonto cerdo-… pronunció molesto el oji azul sumiendo con su dedo la trompa del animalito, cosa que le molestó mucho y rápidamente lo mordió.

-¡Auch!-… gritaba el artista marcial dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza obteniendo un tablazo por parte de su prometida.

-Ya deja a mi mascota Baka-… tomaba al animalito para ponerlo cerca de su pecho y acariciarlo… -P-chan travieso, casi me matas de un susto-… le dijo mientras el cerdito se sentía en la gloria por estar en los brazos de ella.

-¿No que la campana detectaba presencias paranormales?, el cerdo de mi hermana es de lo más común que hay, no hubo nada de extraordinario-… comentó Nabiki decepcionada.

-Jejeje, eh bueno, a lo mejor algo anda mal con la campana-… se rascaba la nuca el investigador con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Yo les mostraré algo realmente extraordinario-… dijo Ranma recuperándose del fuerte golpe que la peli azul le dio en la cabeza… -Verán como un cerdo llega hasta las estrellas-… de un solo movimiento le arrebataba el animalito a su prometida para abrir rápidamente la ventana y tal como si fuera a aventar una pelota de béisbol mandó al pobre cerdito a volar.

-Cuuiiifff-… fue lo último que se escuchó de la mascota de Akane antes de que se perdiera en el cielo dejando una estrellita en el horizonte.

-¡Woooww, eso fue increíble!-… exclamo Sora.

-¡Vaya que si lo fue!… pero es momento de continuar la investigación-… comentó el presentador saliendo de la habitación con su equipo y Nabiki. Ranma estaba a punto de salir pero Akane fuertemente lo tomó del brazo y le impidió salir.

-Permítanos un momento jeje, ahorita seguimos con ustedes-… dijo amablemente Akane cerrando su puerta y volteando miró a su prometido con una mirada llena de ira.

-¡Raaaanmaaaa!-… exclamó dijo tronándose los nudillos.

-Jeje, será mejor que sigamos adelante, ya nos alcanzarán-… pronunció Nabiki sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, así que a paso veloz se alejó con las demás personas de la habitación de su hermana continuando recorriendo las demás partes de la casa.

* * *

><p>Pocos minutos después salía la peli azul de su habitación así como si nada, y atrás de ella un moribundo Ranma con unos cuantos curitas en el rostro y los brazos.<p>

-¿Pe-pero que le pasó?-... le preguntó el investigador Kenji.

-¿Se acuerdan que al principio les dije que alguien podría matarme si seguía tratándome como trapo viejo?-… dijo mirando a su prometida que rápidamente se apenaba por exponerla ante las cámaras… -¡Pues casi casi me mata!-…

-Jejeje, está delirando, solo tuvo un pequeño tropezón antes de salir, nada de cuidado-… pronunciaba Akane riendo un poco.

-Vaya, sí que ustedes dos no cambian-… habló Nabiki con cansancio… -¿Bueno que sigue?-… preguntó.

-Bueno ya que la campana no funcionó, es hora de que nuestra investigadora Sora entre en acción-… pidió el conductor.

-Bien estimado público ahora para proseguir con nuestra investigación usaré un instrumento muy eficaz-… sacaba de la nada unas varillas metálicas en forma de "L"… -Estos utensilios se llaman varillas de radiestesia y sirven para detectar energías-….

-Fascinante Sora, explícanos cómo funcionan-… pedía el titular del programa.

-Muy fácil, solo sujeto la punta, una en cada mano, y solas empezarán a girar, puede ser a la izquierda o a la derecha-… se colocaba las varillas en sus manos y éstas de inmediato empezaron a dar varios giros.

-¡Woooww, miren estimado auditorio, las varillas están girando rápidamente!-… exclamó el otro investigador.

-Eso se te debe porque al parecer los instrumentos están detectando varias energías alrededor de nosotros-… dijo tranquilamente Sora.

-Espero que ahora si sean fantasmas verdaderos, ¿o no Akane?-… la castaña le preguntaba a su hermana que veía las varillas con detenimiento y cierto temor, miraba como esas cosas daban de vueltas.

-Eh, este, sí-… pasaba saliva la peli azul sintiendo como nuevamente el temor se apoderaba poco a poco de ella. Las varillas lentamente fueron calmando su giro rápido y se sincronizaban apuntando una sola dirección.

-Al parecer las energías se han concentrado en el patio de aquí-… informó la investigadora a la audiencia.

-Perfecto, entonces vayamos a ver qué clase de fenómenos encontramos-… habló el conductor corriendo rápidamente con su equipo con dirección al patio. La peli azul no corría, contrario iba a paso lento como no queriendo salir afuera de su casa, pero el oji azul viendo que su prometida estaba empezando a tener miedo nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a ella.

-Vamos Akane, dijiste que no te da miedo o no, hay que apresurarnos sino nos perderemos la acción-… la tomaba del brazo suavemente y la incitó a correr con él hacia afuera.

-¡Es-espera!-… fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta que ya estaba saliendo con su prometido al patio de la casa.

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad cree que hay fantasmas Tendo?-… bostezaba Genma viendo salir a los jóvenes de la casa.<p>

-No creo Saotome… mmhhh, ¿qué es eso?-… El patriarca veía un pequeño libro de bolsillo tirado en el piso de la sala.

-Manual de conjuros para ahuyentar espíritus-… Kasumi leía el título del libro después de haberse levantado a recogerlo… -A lo mejor es de uno de los investigadores y cuando estaban corriendo se le cayó, iré a dárselos-… la hermana mayor de Akane se disponía a salir de la casa para devolverlo.

-¡Espera Kasumi!-… la llamaba su padre… -Creo que una muy buena idea se me ha acabado de ocurrir para acercar a mi hija y a Ranma-…

-¡¿En serio Tendo, de qué se trata?!-… preguntaba emocionado el hombre de las gafas mientras Soun asentía.

-Ahorita se lo digo Saotome, pero primero necesitaremos ayuda de Nabiki si queremos que funcione lo que estoy pensando… Kasumi, ¿podrías por favor decirle a tu hermana que venga?-…

-Por su puesto papá-… respondió con una sonrisa Kasumi saliendo a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

><p>"Espero que esto ya no tarde en terminar, me aterra la idea de que hayan fantasmas en la casa"… pensaba la peli azul caminando ya por si sola después de que Ranma la soltara.<p>

-Bien estimado público, nos encontramos una vez más en el patio de la casa, al parecer las varillas de nuestra investigadora indican que hay algo aquí, así que recorreremos cada rincón del patio esperando encontrar algo sobre natural-… comentaba el titular del programa.

-¡Nabiki!... ¡ven un momento por favor!-… Kasumi salía y llamaba a su hermana desde la puerta de la casa.

-¡¿No puede ser después?!-… dijo caminando la castaña junto con el equipo de Paranormal.

-¡No, ven ahora por favor!-… levantaba un poco su dulce voz para que la oyera su hermana quién se alejaba poco a poco.

-Bueno espero que sea algo importante-… suspiraba con pesadez por tener que dejar un momento la investigación… -En un momento regreso muchachos-… avisaba antes de meterse a la casa.

-¿Para qué querrán a Nabiki en estos momentos?-… se preguntaba Akane con algo de confusión.

-Mmmmhh, no tengo idea, pero dijo que regresaba así que no te preocupes que si tienes miedo solo tienes que admitirlo para que te defienda-… hablaba con su ego el artista marcial.

-Hasta crees que voy a admitir que tengo miedo y menos que me defiendas-… musitaba con molestia y orgullo.

-Ay pero si casi te desmayas cuando el canijo cerdo saltó hacía a ti-… le recordaba el hijo de Nodoka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-… contestaba.

-¿Ah no?... ¿entonces por qué gritaste?-… la ponía en jaque.

-Eh bueno, yo-… se rascaba la barbilla desesperadamente pensando el algo… -Es que, solo lo hice para ayudar a estas personas y que la gente creyera que de verdad había un monstruo o algo así-… le susurraba para que no la oyeran los investigadores.

-Ay ajá-… el oji azul no le creía nada de nada.

-Bueno no tengo que seguir dándote explicaciones-… finalizaba ella.

* * *

><p>-Así que quieren que les ayude-… dijo Nabiki sentada enfrente de su padre y de su tío.<p>

-Así es hija, necesitamos de tu ayuda para que la relación de tu hermana y Ranma pueda elevarse de la nada-… pedía Soun.

-Bueno, está bien… pero les costará dinero-… les comunicaba ella sacándoles una gota de sudor a ambos hombres.

-Ya sabía que nos pediría dinero su hija Tendo-… hablaba el padre de Ranma acomodándose las gafas.

-Ya que no hay de otra, acá tienes-… Soun sacaba de su gi un pequeño fajo de billetes para entregárselo a su hija.

-Bien, aunque no es mucho es algo… les aseguro que el plan saldrá a la perfección-… les convencía Nabiki con una sonrisa.

-Todavía siguen en el patio de enfrente, miren-… Kasumi señalaba el televisor en donde se veía que la investigadora seguía guiando a todos por varios rincones, pero aún no pasaba nada raro.

-Perfecto, iré al patio trasero para preparar las cosas, ustedes hagan las modificaciones a ese libro-… comentó la mediana de las Tendo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás.

-Bien Saotome, a actuar-… Soun y Genma se preparaban para dar pasó al plan.

* * *

><p>-Sinceramente ya me estoy aburriendo, ya llevamos como 15 minutos y esas varitas nos están haciendo dar vueltas en círculos-… comentaba Ranma un poco desesperado.<p>

-Debemos de tener paciencia, encontrar energías se toma su tiempo-… se excusaba la investigadora deseando tener suerte y no quedar mal ante la audiencia. De pronto las varillas giraban en otra dirección.

-¡Eureka!... mis instrumentos creo que al fin han detectado un lugar nuevo, ¡vayamos!-… exclamaba emocionada la investigadora seguida de todo el equipo, los dos jóvenes los miraban con cansancio y por un momento se quedaron parados.

-¿De verdad creerán que hay algo en el patio trasero?-… comentó Ranma un poco fastidiado.

-Han de estar desesperados por encontrar algún fantasma en la casa… pero te lo dije, ya pasó mucho tiempo y ninguna cosa rara se ha aparecido-… mencionó triunfadora la hija menor de Soun.

-Bueno a decir verdad yo tampoco creo que haya nada aquí, pero admito que es muy gracioso verte asustada-… reía el oji azul recordando todos los gestos que había hecho su prometida.

-Pues te quedaste con las ganas de verme realmente asustada, baka-… se cruzaba de brazos volteando la mirada hacia otra parte.

-Ah pero si siguen aquí, creí que se habían ido con los demás al patio de atrás-… salía Nabiki de la casa viendo a la pareja.

-No creo que valga la pena, ahí no hay nada, yo mejor creo me meteré a la casa-… dijo bostezando Ranma.

-Tiene razón, a mí ya me dio sueño, yo creo que mejor me iré a dormir-… comentó Akane retirándose con su prometido, pero Nabiki sabiendo que eso no debía pasar a ambos los tomó del brazo y los empezó a jalar.

-¿Qué, que haces Nabiki?-… preguntaba Akane empezando a caminar por el jale de su hermana.

-No me van a dejar sola en la investigación, además es el último lugar que les falta por ver así que no tardaran mucho, vamos-… dijo seria la castaña.

-Pero si ahí no hay nada, no veo el porqué de ir-… Ranma oponía un poco más de resistencia.

-Bueno cuñadito, si me acompañas junto con Akane te rebajaré un poquito de lo mucho que me debes-… le comentó muy convencedora.

-¿Enserio?-… preguntó dudoso.

-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo te he mentido?, no me contestes… pero de que te bajo unos yenes de la deuda eso tenlo por seguro-…

-Bueno siendo así vamos-… aceptaba ir, ya le debía una seria cantidad a la hermana de Akane, así que le convenía que le rebajaran un poco su deuda.

-Oye pero yo no te debo nada, yo no veo porque tenga que ir-… alegaba la menor de las Tendo.

-Oh hermanita, no nos tomará mucho, ya no te hagas del rogar y vamos-… le seguía jalando obteniendo que ella también fuera con ellos.

* * *

><p>-Oye Sora creo que esto no está funcionando-… murmuraba el conductor a la investigadora para que no se oyera ante las cámaras.<p>

-Creo que acá no hay nada paranormal-… le murmuraba un poco desesperada.

-¿Aún no encuentran fantasmas?-… llegaba Nabiki junto con la pareja.

-Eh, no han de tardar en aparecer jeje-… contestó la chica que todavía tenía las varillas.

-Ya lo creo-… contestó la hermana de Akane muy convencida. En ese momento un aire tremendo se soltó que incluso hasta las ramas de algunos árboles se agitaban bruscamente.

-¡Parece que al fin algo se manifestará!-… comentó emocionado y a la vez algo temeroso el presentador del show.

-Jajajaja-… se escuchaba una risa siniestra.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-… exclamaba una atemorizada Akane.

-Esa risa se oyó muy extraña-… habló el oji azul mirando en todas partes buscando de donde pudo venir aquel sonido.

-Jajajajajaja-… se oía la risa nuevamente pero está vez más escalofriante y más fuerte.

-Amable público al parecer algo paranormal al fin se está apareciendo, y ustedes mismos lo están escuchando en vivo y en directo-… hablaba rápidamente el conductor a la cámara. El viento seguía con una fuerte intensidad que incluso la misma Nabiki mostraba un semblante preocupado.

-¡Quién eres y por qué estás aquí!-… gritaba el investigador, para el equipo de paranormal era la primera vez que una manifestación tan grande se presentaba ante ellos.

-La pregunta sería, porque están ustedes aquí, ¡este es nuestro hogar y ustedes son unos intrusos!-… hablaba otra voz siniestra diferente a la primera.

-¡Eso no es cierto, nosotros vivimos aquí y estás chicas viven desde hace muchísimos años en esta casa-… exclamó Ranma señalando a Akane y a Nabiki.

-¡Cállate Baka!-… le gritó temerosa la peli azul.

-¡Eso es cierto, nosotras llevamos viviendo aquí desde hace muchos años y nunca nos habíamos topado con ustedes!-… exclamó la hermana mediana de Akane haciendo que la peli azul se pusiera más pálida del susto.

-Jajajajaja, tal vez nunca nos las hemos encontrado porque estábamos en un profundo sueño de 300 años-… comentaba una de las voces.

-No sabía que los fantasmas podían dormir-… comentó un poco incrédulo el hijo de Nodoka.

-Si pueden, los espíritus también de cierta manera descansan por unos lapsos de muchos años-… comentaba el investigador Kenji.

-¡Manifiéstense de una vez y déjennos verlos!-…pedía el presentador atemorizado del show.

-¡Usted también mejor no habrá la boca!-… comentó ahora si asustada la peli azul, ya no le importaba que descubrieran lo atemorizada que estaba.

-Bueno ya que insisten-… comentaban ambas voces al unísono para que un humo grisáceo se empezará a formar casi a la altura del techo de la casa.

-¡Ustedes desde sus casas lo están viendo estimado auditorio, los espectros de esta casa están haciendo acto de presencia!-… señalaba la investigadora temblorosa al humo que poco a poco iba tomando forma de dos cabezas espectrales, así como de humanos con el rostro deformado.

-¡Aaaahhhh!-… gritaba asustada Akane no resistiendo más tomando el brazo de Ranma, él al ver que dichos espectros se veían muy reales no dijo nada para molestarla, al contrario se preocupó de que aquellas presencias les intentaran hacer daño.

-Ahora que han visto nuestras apariencias les será muy difícil que nos vayamos jajajaja-… reían los rostros con una sonrisa malvada.

-Akane estate tranquila yo me haré cargo de ellos, mejor ve a la casa-… el chico de la trenza le comentaba seriamente a su prometida que se había quedado callada por las palabras de protección por parte de él.

-Pe-pero Ranma, no sabemos qué clase de seres son ellos, pueden hacerte daño-… hablaba ella con voz temblorosa.

-Confía en mí-… le pidió mirándola a esos ojos chocolate.

-Está bien, pero no me meteré a la casa, estaré acá viendo y si te ponen en problemas no dudes que iré a ayudarte porqué soy una artista marcial también-… dijo tranquilizándose un poco la peli azul mientras Ranma asentía y le dedicaba una mirada que a ella le dio seguridad.

-Bueno fantasmitas, veremos de que están hechos-… caminaba unos pasos adelante el oji azul mirando de forma desafiante a los espectros enormes que estaban arriba.

-Tonto muchacho ¿crees que un mortal como tú va a poder con nosotros?-… comentaba burlón uno de los espectros.

-¡Já!... no saben cuántas veces me han dicho eso y les he dejado callada la boca-… sonreía el artista marcial dando un salto al tejado de la casa para estar frente a frente a ellos.

-El muchacho voló-… dijo temblorosamente el investigador al ver como el oji azul en un segundo estaba en el techo de la casa.

-No voló, simplemente saltó… eso para que vean, si es paranormal-… comentó neutralmente Nabiki dejando al equipo de paranormal callados.

-Muchacho prepotente hagas lo que hagas no podrás hacernos nada jajaja-… avisaba la otra figura.

-¡Ya veremos si no!-… se arrojaba el oji azul a los espectros que solo mantenían una sonrisa burlona.

-¡El truco de las castañas!-… lanzaba Ranma los ataques pero absolutamente ninguno dio en el blanco, solamente disipaba un poco el humo de los entes, pero estos rápidamente formaban nuevamente su aspecto terrorífico.

-¡Los golpes no le hacen nada!-… exclamaba Akane viendo como su prometido nuevamente se lanzaba al aire para dar una patadas.

-Jajajaja, ningún ataque será efectivo, es como si pelearas contra el aire-… comentó un espectro.

-¡Maldición!-… dijo el oji azul nuevamente parado en el patio viendo a los espectros desde abajo… -Tal vez los ataques físicos no funcionen, pero ahora verán unos de los especiales-… Ranma juntaba sus manos juntado una gran bola de energía. El equipo del show estaba que no lo creía, simplemente presenciaban algo inimaginable y fuera de este mundo.

-Ese chico realmente es extraño-… dijo el investigador temblando.

-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos, las cosas ya se están poniendo feas-… Sora le susurraba al titular del programa al oído.

-No podemos irnos Sora, me acaban de informar que tenemos el rating más alto en toda la historia del programa-… contestó el conductor entre una mezcla de alegría y temor… -¡Filma bien todo camarógrafo-.. Ordenaba.

-¡El rugido de león!-… El hijo de Nodoka lanzaba uno de sus más poderosos ataques en contra de las entidades. Éstas poco a poco se fueron disolviendo al tiempo que el ataque de Ranma fue bajando de intensidad.

-Lo logré-… mencionaba el oji azul un poco agitado por la cantidad de energía que liberó.

-¡Bien hecho Ranma!-… se acercaba Akane a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Te dije que me encargaría de ellos-… le confirmó.

-No tan rápido, miren-… Nabiki señalaba el cielo para que todos se dieran cuenta como nuevamente el humo grisáceo formaba a los espíritus.

-¡Maldición, no funcionó!-… exclamó el chico de la trenza con frustración.

-Jajajaja, se necesitará más que eso para poder ahuyentarnos-… mencionaban los espectros al unísono.

-De casualidad ¿No tendrán algún conjuro o hechizo que sirva para librar la casa de los malos espíritus?-… preguntaba Nabiki a los investigadores que estaban anonadados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Es verdad!... ¡Rápido Kenji saca tu manual de conjuros!-… pedía Sora desesperadamente.

-¡No, no lo encuentro!-… el investigador se buscada en los bolsillos de su chaleco y de sus pantalones.

-¿No será que es éste?-… Nabiki sacaba el libro de la nada.

-¡Ese es!, ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?-… le preguntó el investigador.

-Bueno hace rato lo encontré tirado en la sala de mi casa, no pensé que fuera de ustedes-… menciono inocentemente la hermana de Akane.

-Seguramente se te cayó cuando corrimos hacía el patio-.. Sugirió el conductor.

-Bueno eso no importa, rápido busca un conjuro para este tipo de espectros grisáceos-.. Le apresuraba la chica.

-¡En eso estoy!-… Kenji ojeaba rápidamente buscando un conjuro efectivo, de repente se detenía en la última página un poco extrañado… -Qué raro, no recuerdo haber visto esta página antes-…

-¡Haber préstamelo!-… Sora se lo arrebataba para leerlo rápidamente… -Hechizo contra espectros del tipo gris, para que estos seres desaparezcan rápidamente basta con que una pareja demuestre un acto de amor mediante un beso a la vista de ellos, el amor es lo más fuerte que existe y ahuyenta hasta las más horrorosas entidades-… terminaba de leer.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿un simple beso?-… preguntó el conductor.

-Es lo único qué dice-… respondía Sora.

-¡Pero quién está enamorado aquí, es obvio que ni yo ni Kenji estamos enamorados de Sora-… comentaba desesperado el presentador.

-Bueno, para nuestra fortuna acá hay una pareja de prometidos que pueden hacer ese fácil trabajo-… Nabiki miraba de forma inquisidora a la pareja más famosa de Nerima.

-¡¿En serio son prometidos?!... ¡Rápido bésense, solo ustedes pueden desaparecer estos malos espíritus que habitan en su casa!-… les pidió Kenji a los prometidos.

-Pe-pero no…- Akane no sabía que decir y Ranma estaba de la misma forma.

-Ay vamos, solo es un besito, además yo sé que ustedes dos se quieren, nada más que son demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo-… les decía Nabiki cruzada de brazos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-… refunfuñaba el oji azul junto con la pequeña Tendo, ambos deseando salir de la situación,

-¿Ah no Ranma?... y que hay de cuando te quedaste dormido en la sala y pronunciabas el nombre de mi hermana una infinidad de veces, incluso hasta agarraste la almohada y la besaste, y no mientas que tu viste que estaba ahí cuando despertaste-… Nabiki jugaba sus cartas para que el plan se cumpliera a la perfección. Ranma no supo que decir y se quedó totalmente mudo y colorado, no podía negarlo ya que en efecto, Nabiki lo había visto y por una cantidad obtuvo su silencio momentáneo.

-Y tu hermanita, esa vez que dejaste tu diario en la escuela y yo lo encontré puede observar varias páginas de él, donde tenías muchos corazones con tu nombre y el de Ranma-… Nabiki hablaba consiguiendo que su hermana también se pusiera ultra colorada… -Así que ya admítanlo y háganlo, ¿o es que quieren vivir así con esas cosas?-… señalaba a los entes que observaban todo desde arriba.

-Eh bueno yo-… Akane miraba con vergüenza a su prometido que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-Si esa es la única solución no nos queda de otra-… Ranma tomaba en sus brazos a su prometida para llevarla al tejado junto con él.

-Jajajajaja, desde acá presentimos que su orgullo es más fuerte y no lo harán, viviremos en esta casa por el resto de la eternidad-… mencionaban los espectros con voces de ultratumba y sin hacer acto alguno para detenerlos.

-Akane, tú, ¿tú quieres hacerlo?-… preguntaba tímido, bajando a su prometida.

-Yo, yo no sé, no, no quiero que te veas obligado… pero, ¿enserio hiciste eso que dijo Nabiki?... preguntaba muy curiosa.

-Eh es que yo… es que-… se quedaba nuevamente mudo… -Mejor dime si es cierto que tienes en tu diario esos corazones con nuestros nombres-… evadía la pregunta poniéndola en jaque.

-¡Sí ya sabes que es cierto para que decir que no!-… exclamaba avergonzada.

-En-entonces siendo así hagámoslo rápido-… Ranma la tomaba de la cintura, pasando un poco de saliva, era ahora o nunca de demostrar eso que sentía desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que esté rendida a tus pies eh-… mencionaba una tímida Akane.

-Ni tú tampoco creas que con esto… que con esto-… no supo que decir así que mejor decidió irse rápido y frente al espectro que los observaba le dio un pequeño beso rápido. Sí, su primer beso de ambos, aunque prácticamente fue un segundo ambos sintieron una enorme calidez al hacerlo, sus corazones latían rápidamente por ese pequeño beso.

-Jajajaja-… solamente soltó una risa burlona el espectro al verlos.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-…preguntaba el conductor al investigador.

-¡Tiene que ser un beso real, no una engañada como esa!-… gritaba desde abajo Kenji para que lo escucharan. Entonces sin más que decir, ambos prometidos se llenaron de valor e hicieron lo impensable, lentamente se fueron acercando tímidamente y fundieron sus labios en un dulce beso duradero.

-¡Maldición, noooooo!-… los espectros se lamentaban y desaparecían su presencia.

-¡Funcionó!-… dijo alegremente Sora.

-No que no se querían-… murmuro sonriente Nabiki al ver como la pareja de prometidos seguía fundido en ese beso… -¡Oigan, ya desapareció esa cosa, váyanse a hacer esas cosas en privado!-… les gritaba desde abajo con una gran carcajada.

Ellos al oírla de inmediato se separaron muy colorados, pero cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro.

-¡Bravo hijo, sabía que tú y Akane se querían-… Genma aparecía felicitando a su hijo desde el patio.

-¡Akane me llenas de orgullo hija!-… lloraba Soun con su llanto de felicidad.

-No cabe duda que son la pareja perfecta-… comentó Kasumi con su linda sonrisa.

-Bueno señoras y señores, esta ha sido una noche realmente aterradora, pero pudimos gracias a esos jóvenes que ven en el techo, desaparecer al más temible espectro que nos hemos encontrado-… dijo el conductor con una sonrisa a la cámara… -Con ese acto de amor nos despedimos de este programa especial, muchas gracias a nuestros investigadores, a esta familia y a ustedes querido público, feliz Halloween y hasta la próxima-… finalizaba el presentador.

-Corte y estamos fuera-… fue lo único que dijo el camarógrafo bajando la cámara.

-Muchísimas gracias por dejarnos hacer esta investigación-… agradecía el conductor a la toda la familia que se encontraba reunida en el patio de enfrente… -Fue la mejor emisión que hemos tenido, gracias-…

-No hay de que, nos alegra que hayan hecho su trabajo-… comentaba Nabiki con una gran sonrisa por el éxito del plan.

-Bueno es hora de irnos y gracias por todo-… Comentaba Sora agradeciendo junto todo el equipo de paranormal la noche de hoy.

-Sintonícenos cada semana en su televisor-… dijo Kenji despidiéndose y saliendo con sus compañeros de la casa Tendo.

-Oye Akane, creo que, tenemos mucho que hablar-… el oji azul le susurraba a su prometida, ella solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno me siento muy cansada mejor ahora sí me iré a dormir-… dijo Akane haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender a su prometido que hablarían en privado.

-Yo también me voy a la cama, muero de sueño después de esta noche-… fingía un bostezo el hijo de Nodoka para seguir a su prometida y meterse a la casa con ella.

-Jajajaja ¡bien hecho Nabiki, todo salió a la perfección!-… exclamaba emocionado Soun

-Les dije que confiarán en mí, aunque admito que su ayuda fue muy importante-… aceptaba la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Verdad que sí?... nuestra máquina de humo de figuras estuvo genial-… Genma señalaba al pequeño aparato que se encontraba amarrado en la rama del árbol que estaba a la altura de la ventana de Akane.

-Así es, además de que con nuestro aparato de sonido y este micrófono distorsionador de voz pudimos hacer esas voces tenebrosas-… reía orgulloso Soun por semejante astucia.

-Y además la hermosa letra de Kasumi les hizo creer a esas personas que realmente la hoja del conjuro falso que hicimos se viera real-… Nabiki veía a su hermana mayor mientras ésta le regalaba una de sus características sonrisas.

Su plan había salido a la perfección y sabían que de ahora en adelante esa pareja tan orgullosa mejoraría su relación, solo necesitaban un gran empuje para que se animaran a hacer algo que tal vez les hubiera costado muchísimo por sí solos, la noche de brujas estaba llegando a su fin pero para Ranma y Akane era el comienzo de una nueva historia.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, espero que estén de maravilla y que estas fechas de Halloween y día de muertos (si viven en México) las hayan festejado viviendo todas esas grandiosas tradiciones que tenemos n.n… Acá les traigo la segunda y última entrega de este fic, quiero que sepan que el principal objetivo de la historia era acercar a la pareja de alguna manera, y que mejor que hacerlo usando el terror de Halloween, aunque bueno como verán no fue nada paranormal lo que pasó jajajajaja… De verdad espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y se hayan divertido un rato con ella n.n… Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y saben que son muy bien recibidos, también agradezco a mi novia Maxhika por animarme a realizar este one- shot de Halloween y por regalarme la imagen que lleva éste, gracias mi vida, Te amo muuuaakk n.n... Nos seguimos leyendo en "Salvemos el dojo" para los que lo siguen, y para los que no, los invito a leerlo y espero me den una oportunidad de entretenerlos un poco con mi otra historia.<strong>

**Con este one-shot ha sido todo, gracias y hasta la próxima, saludos n.n**


End file.
